


Safety

by orphan_account



Series: Timing [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9971996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy, Flynn, and Wyatt go back in time to when Benjamin Franklin died. Will this mission make their complicated love lives even worse?





	1. Arguments and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there isn't enough Garcy in the world <3

It slowly stopped shaking and she let go. His wrist glowed a bright blue. She looked at her own wrist, a mixture of dark green and bright blue were glowing strongly against her pale skin. Wyatt looked at her wrist as well and then looked up at her in realization. She shrugged and then unbuckled herself. She didn't want to talk about it so she slid down the metal side of the time machine and onto the ground. She brushed off her dress while the two men climbed out after her. She thought about the choice that'd always be there and sighed.

She thought over possibilities to worm her way out of the decision. She closed her eyes, how would she even begin? She felt someone put their arms around her and put her forehead on their shoulder. She had always thought about Flynn smelled like home and thought about it once again. She knew that he felt her desperation to escape due to her soul mark. She opened her eyes and suddenly said, "We should start going.." Flynn reluctantly let her go and the two of them walked after Wyatt. She thought about telling him about how he had kissed her in the bar and touched his arm.

He jumped and she laughed, thinking about how he had scared her at the bar. She casually walked beside him for a second and then finally said, "You know that the first time you've ever kissed me in the present wasn't at Mason Industries?" He looked at her in confusion. She nudged his arm with hers, "You're way funner when you're drunk." He blushed and she laughed. A small prick on her wrist reminded her that Flynn was walking behind them.

A gunshot sounded and they all ducked by instinct. There wasn't another shot afterwards and she hoped that Emma hadn't killed anyone of importance. They looked around but found no one. They continued on cautiously. She could feel Flynn's fear through her wrist and held his hand. He held her hand back tightly as if he'd lose her at any moment. She realized that he wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for her. He didn't want to lose her. The trees grew further apart and before long they could see the town.It was a simple town and the buildings were spread apart.

She looked up at the sky and realized it was much later than she had thought. They paid attention as she gave orders, "We should probably find a place to sleep for the night, it's getting late. There's a hotel to the east. Garcia, go find something for us to eat. Me and Wyatt will go to the hotel." They headed in their opposite directions as soon as the details had been given. As soon as she and Wyatt were alone he turned to her, "HES the one I have to compete with? How do I even..? You KISSED him!"

She felt her cheeks go hot and cautiously said, "He is extremely jealous of you! I can feel it on my soul mark every time we do as much as talk!" Wyatt turned away, clearly frustrated with her and said, "How do you even know that?" She brushed his arm with her fingertips, "We are connected through touch, Garcia and I are connected through emotion." He rolled his eyes, "So you actually care for him but only like me while we're touching. Great." She stepped closer to him, "I do like you! We're just connected differently."

He still didn't look at her. This frustrated her greatly, "Wyatt! Maybe if you'd be confident in yourself, then we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place!" She forced him to look at her. She softly said, "Wyatt, you are one half of my soul mark and important to me just the same! Isn't that the whole point? For me to have this stupid decision weighing me down? I'd never let you get hurt." His eyes were full of so many emotions. He half surprised her when he pulled her into a soft kiss. She held his hand and their soul marks touched. The pain came strong and they both jumped away.

They rubbed their wrists and kept walking but in silence this time. They walked into the hotel with equal silence. After the man behind the counter said that there was only one room and it only had two beds, she told him that'd be fine. They had barely sat down when Flynn walked in carrying food. She was confused on how he'd known this was their room but then remembered their soul mark connection. They ate in silence and then sat down to discuss sleeping arrangements. She put her chin on her hand and just watched. She finally rolled her eyes at their awkwardness and looked at her wrist. The dark green was glowing brighter than the bright blue. She showed them her wrist and they both looked at her curiously.

She stubbornly said, "My soul mark has decided, I'll sleep next to Flynn." Both of them just stared at her and she rolled her eyes again, "I'm tired so can we please go to bed?" She got up and walked over to the bed on the right. She slid off her dress, still with an undershirt and shorts on, and climbed into the covers. She covered her head with them and closed her eyes. There's no way she'll be able to sleep. She heard the two of them shuffling to get ready for bed and then the light being turned off. Flynn got into the covers next to her, keeping his distance. She struggled not to laugh when he poked her side under the covers, she definitely wasn't expecting that. She scooted closer to him. He put his arms around her.

She blushed and whispered, "You know, we've never done anything like this before." He smiled and whispered back, "I'm very aware." She laughed at how awkward he was. He moved so that he could look at her better, "I thought you said you were tired." She sternly said, "Well I lied." He smiled again at her attempt to be serious. She moved her hand out of the covers, a blue and green mixture shining on the white covers. He rubbed his fingertips on her wrist absentmindedly. She watched him, taking note of the many emotions in his eyes.

She scooted closer to him and leaned on his chest. He kept rubbing his thumb over the swirls on her soul mark, making it impossible for her to fall asleep. She didn't really mean it when she said, "Stop." He kissed her forehead, "If you really wanted me to stop, you would've moved your hand away." She blushed, "How do you do that?" He looked at her, "Do what?" She shrugged, "Read me so well." He stopped rubbing her wrist for a second before continuing, "I've memorized the journal, it tells me pretty much all I need to know about you." She turned away from him, facing the wall instead. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, the fact that he had her memorized. She fell asleep, not really wanting to get lost in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this one's short, I'm sorry. There will be more chapters to come!


	2. Rittenhouse Manor

\-----April 13, 1790-----

She woke up to Flynn's arm still around her, his breathing slow. She was hyperaware of her leg resting on top of his. She almost moved away but decided against it, she didn't want to wake him. She sat and listened to what was happening around her. Flynn made her jump when he moved his hand to rest on her hip. She smiled slightly when she thought of how Flynn would never do that while he was awake. She scolded herself in her mind for enjoying it. She finally opened her eyes and saw how close they really were. It seemed natural, waking up next to him. He moved his thumb back and forth on her hip. She ran her fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes. He began to move his hand away, mumbling an apology. She scooted closer and kissed him, his hand still hovering over her hip.

He kissed her back hungrily, his hand going firmly back on her hip. She was surprised by his eagerness but also pleased. He pulled her even closer, until there wasn't a space between them. She moved her leg up to rest on his waist and they kissed even rougher than ever before. She moaned quietly and then remembered that Wyatt was in the room. She pulled away abruptly, "Wyatt's still here." He kissed her jaw lazily instead, his hand moving to her waist. A shiver went up her spine at the movement, her emotions too mixed up for her to know why. He seemed to notice and kissed her neck instead. She had no idea why he was being so affectionate. Her eyes fluttered shut, "What do you want?" He spoke between kisses, "I can't be nice to my.." He trailed off, clearly not knowing what to call their relationship.

She still had her eyes shut, "What ARE we exactly?" He continued kissing her neck, "I don't exactly know what we are. But I do know one thing.." He whispered it against her neck, his breath warm and his voice dangerous, "You're mine." A shiver went down her spine again at his words. She still didn't open her eyes, "I can't deny that." He put his forehead on her shoulder and she forced herself to open her eyes. He smiled, clearly remembering something humorous. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "What?" He looked at her, shaking his head, "I still can't believe you kissed me in front of your father." She laughed as she remembered how serious she was when she had done it, "Well it was kinda like 'Surprise dad! My boyfriend's a wanted terrorist i'm supposed to be killing!' I'd imagine he wasn't happy." He snorted, "Probably not the best way to break it to him." She sighed, "I don't think there IS a good way to break it to him."

He seemed to be thinking as he said, "If you had never met me before, what would you describe me as?" She looked right at him, "Dark, mysterious, and handsome." He rolled his eyes, "I hate how you can change something bad to sound good, it just makes me even crazier about you than usual." She smiled, "And since when are you crazy about me?" He moved to lay on his back and shamelessly said, "Since I first talked to you. Every single time I talked to you, you'd be even more appealing." She raised her eyebrows, "You mean when I was completely irritated with you?" He smiled, "Yep, you're adorable when you're all worked up."

They both sat up, yawning at the exact same time. She stared at him, "Why are you talking so freely about this now?" He seemed to realized something and then playfully said, "Wait.. Did you call me your boyfriend?" She blushed, "I didn't." He grinned, "You did." This irritated her, although she wasn't the least bit mad at him. He cupped her face in his hands, "You're adorable." They kissed each other way longer than they should have. She was the one who broke it, reluctantly. He kept his face close to hers, "I'd be honored to be your boyfriend." She put her forehead against his, "It wasn't a request, it was a command." He grinned rather boyishly and she had to resist kissing him again. He rubbed his thumb over her wrist and said, "I wasn't aware you were in the position to give orders."

She leaned slightly closer, "I only give orders to people who are mine, and only mine." He moved so that their lips were almost touching, "Fine. You can be mine and i'll be yours." He closed the gap between them, kissing her softly. She put her arms loosely around his neck as she leaned back, forcing him to move with her. His hand went to her thigh and slowly inched up her leg. He suddenly pulled away from her, freezing. She knew Wyatt was waking up and her eyes locked with his. They both shuffled away from each other, putting some distance between them. She mouthed to him, 'say nothing' just as Wyatt got out of bed. An awkward silence hung in the air, Flynn and Lucy extremely tense.

Flynn hurried off to get ready, leaving her alone with Wyatt. He seemed confused, "What's wrong?" She had to stop herself from blurting it out, knowing it'd break his heart if he found out. She made circles with her fingers on the blanked instead, "Nothing." He seemed to tense even more at her casually tone, "You know you can tell me if-" She hurriedly cut him off, "He didn't do anything, he was actually a total gentleman." He didn't seem convinced. An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Flynn walked back in the room and Wyatt rushed off to get ready as well, but not before shooting a warning look at him.

The door closed behind her friend and Flynn looked at her in confusion. Without warning, he walked forward and kissed her, both of them leaning against the wood walls. He pushed his body against hers, her arms around his neck and his hand wandering down her side. She moaned in contentment, possibly a little too loudly. They kissed each other roughly and consistently. He moved away from her just as Wyatt opened the door. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she left to get ready. She showered and finished up as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave the two men alone together for too long.

She returned to see both of them on separate sides of the room, Flynn reading the journal. He looked at her, far too long for Wyatt's liking. She resisted the urge to sit next to Flynn, knowing it wasn't something she normally would have done. Wyatt observed her as he spoke, "Where do we go?" She shot Flynn a warning look when he opened him mouth to answer. She kept her eyes on him, "We go to Benjamin Franklin's house of course. He should be sick in bed, he died of Pleurisy." Wyatt stood up, "Then let's go." The two followed Wyatt, Flynn paying on the way out. She and Flynn walked side by side, knowing exactly where it was.

They arrived at the large house, servants working in the yard. Flynn suddenly turned and whispered to her, "Franklin was anti-Rittenhouse. I think it's a possibility that they could've done something to kill him. John Rittenhouse is alive in this timeline, Emma has probably, with no doubt, made it inside his manor." She was mainly focusing on how close he was, "And why are you waiting to tell me this?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Didn't seem important." She sighed, "You really are irritating." He grinned. She suddenly realized they had been whispering back and forth, without including Wyatt. She looked from Flynn to Wyatt. Flynn gave her a warning look, as if telling her not to say anything.

She had to fight the urge to put her arms around him and kiss him, right then and there. She drummed her fingers against her leg and then quickly said, "Lets just go." Wyatt seemed hesitant to let them get off the hook so easily, but didn't have time to say anything before they rushed off. Flynn knocked on the door. A servant answered and he said, "Sorry to bother you, me and my friends were just wondering if you had seen another one of her friends. She goes by the name Emma." The servant looked frightened but then secretive. She hurriedly whispered, "I saw her, she asked to know when the Rittenhouse manor was." It was Lucy's time to speak now, "Can you please tell us where it is? We need to find her immediately, it's urgent." The servant spoke a little quieter, "Go down further North East, it's the biggest building. Be careful, he has security." The servant then slammed the door quickly.

Flynn grinned playfully at Lucy, "Well she was nice." She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. They headed in the direction the woman had said, Wyatt leading the way this time. Rittenhouse manor was easy to find, it was the only two story building. There were multiple guards standing near the front door. Flynn's hand closed around her wrist protectively.

The guards watched the three of them approach, their hands already on their guns. She twisted her wrist in Flynn's hand and he moved his hand down so that she could hold it. A guard eyed her hungrily, "No visitors." Flynn wearily said, "Maybe if you could just-" The door suddenly opened and all the guards stood up straighter.

John Rittenhouse walked out the door, "It was Lucy wasn't it?" Most people would have considered him handsome but she wasn't the least bit dazed by him. She felt Flynn tense greatly. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as John said, "And this is the man who you saved me from." She didn't take her eyes off of John, waiting to see what else he had to say.

The man smiled, "Come in, then." The trio didn't move at all, rooted to the spot. John was more insistent, with a hint of warning in his voice, when he repeated it, "Come in, it'd be rude to just up and leave." She felt a gun being put to her back by one of the guards and knew they were in trouble. They followed John inside, she held Flynn's hand tightly.

John turned around and snapped his fingers. Everything seemed to happen in an instant. Flynn and Wyatt being contained by guards as John grabbed her upper arm roughly. She knew there would be no point in struggling. John's voice said it all, "Take the other to the containment room. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

Wyatt was taken away and her and Flynn were taken in another direction. She shakily said, "Where are we going?" John sounded like a madman, "I need to pay him back for killing my father." He paused before angrily saying, "And you're going to watch." She struggled a little at this and his grip tightened.

They were taken to a larger room, probably the living room. It was dimly lit and guards stood to the side of each door. Old fashioned handcuffs were put on Flynn and she struggled again, knowing this wasn't good. John easily kept his hold on her and whispered in her ear, "How is it that you haven't aged at all?" She shrugged, "I didn't notice." John made a simple hand movement and one of the guards hit Flynn hard in the jaw with the butt of his gun.

She became even more desperate to escape. Over a short amount of time, Flynn had gotten his several more times. The only thing that mattered to her was Flynn's protection. Finally, after a particularly nasty blow, she succeeded. She threw herself in front of him just as the guard brought down his gun. It hit her hard in the shoulder but she stood her ground.

John waved the guard away. He took out a gun and said, "Move, let me finish my job." She stayed in front of Flynn, who had fallen to his knees after the fifth hit. John's mouth twitched, "I thought you hated this man. You stopped him from hurting me, even though it meant sacrificing yourself." She stared at him calmly, "I don't hate him. He can be foolish sometimes but he has good intentions. He's the bravest man I've ever met."

John's eyes softened. He gestured towards a guard, "Take them to the containment room with the other, I'll finish the job tomorrow." He put away his gun and offered her his hand, "You did me a favor by saving my life, I will return it by letting him live another day." She hadn't expected this, maybe he wasn't entirely like his father.

She watched him carefully, "Give me the key to his restraints." John's eyes narrowed. She stared unblinkingly at him, refusing to back down. The man didn't break eye contact, "I'd be a foolish leader if I granted you that wish, let's go, I'll release him when we get there."

She nodded and then bent down to be level with Flynn. She brushed her fingertips down his bruised jaw and he cringed from the pain. She softly said, "It'll be fine, let's go." They went to the room where Wyatt was being held, led by John. Wyatt looked up from where he was sitting, his eyes immediately landing on Flynn.

John released Flynn and then left without a word. She instantly pulled Flynn into a tight hug, "Are you okay?" He put his arms around her waist, "I've been better." She sighed, knowing Wyatt was watching them carefully. She stepped away from Flynn and looked at him. His expression turned steely, "Why did you do that?" She struggled to explain herself. He put his hands on her arms, "He could have killed you."

She was surprised from his sudden change in attitude. They argued a little bit, her saying how she had to stop John from hurting him and Flynn saying how John could have killed her. Before long they were talking over each other, both irritated with the other.

Flynn surprised her by kissing her roughly, pushing her back against the wall. It wasn't like the kisses he normally gave her, it was one filled with pain and anger. She knew how much it probably hurt him to kiss her but he did it anyway. His body pushed against hers, both of them kissing each other over and over. After a little while, he moved away from her.

God, did he drive her crazy. She dusted off her dress like nothing had happened, "Is your jaw okay?" He turned away, "It's fine. How's your shoulder?" She sighed, "I can't believe you. Why did you not want me to save you?" He paced back and forth, "Because you could have gotten hurt. Some people are just expendable, you have to realize that."

She looked at him in disbelief, "You're not expendable. I was not going to sit there and watch my boyfriend get beat to death! WHY do you care so much about me anyway?" He pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't answer. She watched him, "Why?" He suddenly turned to her, "Because I CANNOT let you die. You miss Amy, you've lost her. Imagine that pain but at least ten times worse because you could have prevented it."

He wanted desperately for her to understand. His voice was barely a whisper when he said, "You are all I have to live for." She shakily said, "I love you." His whole world seemed to stop. He had never been more sure when he said, "I love you too." She put her arms around his neck, tears going down her cheeks. Their actual relationship had only begun and it was way to early for them to be saying they love each other, but then again they've been through enough missions to know life is short.

She knew Wyatt was probably really confused, she was pretty confused herself. She wiped away her tears, "Let's get some sleep." He nodded and the three of them set up makeshift beds. Lucy fell asleep in no time, her breathing slow and breathes shallow. He couldn't sleep and sat up against the wall, she was curled up next to him. Wyatt sat, awake, as well.

He looked at Flynn, "When did you two start?" He shrugged, "The Titanic." Wyatt nodded. His jaw ache was nothing compared to the aching in his head. He just wanted sleep, yet it wouldn't come to him. He slid down into the covers next to Lucy, she instantly scooted close to him.

He put his arm around her, trying to fall asleep. His head throbbed, reminding him what had happened with John. He focused on Lucy instead, she was warm against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and welcomed his dreams instead of running from them. His dreams were filled of her, she was as spirited as always, his mind seemed to know that he cared deeply for her.


End file.
